


This is war

by Kindred



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Jealous James Bond, M is so done with their bull shit, M/M, Poor Q, Possessive James Bond, Protective James Bond, Q Branch, Q Has a Cat, fighting over Q, possessive Alec Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: working title:James and Alec got their eyes set on Q the problem is neither one want to share.





	1. Chapter 1

It started out harmless enough, both James and Alec competing over the Quartermaster. Who could make him blush the most, who can make him smile or laugh, and then it was who could bring back Q’s tech in one piece and that includes the cars. Only Alec manages to bring all his equipment back in one piece and oddly enough a lot of time unused. Q was lucky if 007 would bring back the firing pin from his gun.

However things started to get out of hand when both spies started to play dirty, it started with snide comments at each other in front of Q. Alec started to tell a story how James doesn’t like cats because they mess up his suits and make him sneeze. He likes to shoot them that earned the dirty blonde a dark glare from the dark-haired tech wizard. James would go a step further by saying how much Alec loves cats as Chinese food, the younger man kick both spies out of his offices threatening them to ruin them by fucking up their lives through his computer. 

Then James made his move, Q was forced to take a flight to see James in Hong Kong, he knocked on 007’s door and watched as the blonde stood there in nothing but a towel. James just looked at him and waited for the code as Q stood there blushing “You have to say it.” The Double 0 smirked.   
“Do I have to? You know who I am.” He blushed   
“Yes.” James purred, rubbing his eyes Q looked down the hall and bite his lip as he looked back to James.   
“Hi, I’m Mikey the hotel said you wanted something young and fun to play with.” Q then forced himself to smile. James leaned against the door frame and licked his lips and then looked out the doorway to see a rather large bald man watching them. Q looked back at this large man and ducked his head down he figured there would be someone watching them.  
“I did but I didn’t expect them to call a rent boy in.” He growled, the dark-haired tech wizard scowled at him as he notices James was really enjoying himself.   
“That isn’t part of the scrip.” He growled quietly  
“No, it’s part of mine.” James chuckled, as he moved out the way to let the young man in.

All the colours returned to Q’s face and more so to his cheeks, the dirty blonde pretended like nothing was wrong as he walked up to the mini bar in his hotel room. “Drink?” He asked   
“Yeah, please. Whiskey.” Q tells him as he slips his coat off “So how long have you had your shadow out there?” Q asked as he places his coat on the chair and turns to face the older man.  
“Since the cocktail party.” James tilts his head as he notices Q wasn’t wearing his normal clothes and raised an eyebrow. Looking at the dark-haired Quartermaster saw the way the Double was looking him up and down. “I had come straight from a meeting; I didn’t have time to change. But M thought it would be a good idea if I looked…”  
“Like a high-end rent boy?” James asked Q frowned as he looked at his reflection from the window he was wearing a tight-fitting suit and it made him uncomfortable.   
“Will you stop calling me that? I don’t like it; I’ve had men leering at me all day.” He muttered as he took a drink from the partly naked man.

James growled at the thought of someone eyeing up his Quartermaster but he said nothing about it “I’m sorry Q, I can’t seem to help myself around you, I love you in your sweaters and I love you in that nicely fitted suite.” He purred  
“Stop that.” Q mumbled, “I’m here to give you your equipment Double 07…” James warped his arms around him and kissed him on the lips stopping him in mid-rant. Q’s eyes widen as he felt those large hands move down his sides to his hips pulling him in closer to feel James’ growing hard-on.   
“Ummm cherry,” James growled softly as he pulled back and blush some of Q’s hair out of his face.   
“James.” Q whispered as he pressed his hands to the man’s shoulders and sighed “You and Alec need to stop this.”  
“Why?” He asked, “I’ve already won.”   
“Because you two are going to end up starting world war bloody 3 at this rate. James, he will start something.” The blonde looked down at the blushing dark-haired young man as he took his glasses from him.  
“Let him, I’m not going to give you up.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Hong Kong Q found himself blushing every time he saw James, he couldn’t help but think of that night and the morning and the plane ride home. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at he looked down at his report he really didn’t want to put down he had sex with 007 3 times…or was it 6?…he really couldn’t remember.  
…Flashback…  
Q pulled away from him and went to grab his coat but Bond pulled him back “You can’t go yet darling, not with my shadow outside.” he chuckled, as he pressed himself to Q’s back.   
“W-Why not?”   
“You’re a rent boy remember? And I’m a big old bear looking to fuck something young and pretty.” He growled into his shoulder. The dark-haired tech wizard swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt those large hands start to puck the button on his waistcoat. “Might as well have some fun.”   
…End of flashback.” 

Q rubbed his eyes as he looked at the screen, he could feel a headache growing in the end he wrote. ‘I do what I have to do for my Queen and Country.’ He ended his report with that and sent it off to M, knowing he will most likely have to by the man a bottle of Whisky just so he could get through the rest of his reports. “Right next one, the plane crash.” He whispered to himself as he had flashes of him holding on James as he killed three men that appeared from the back and then killed both pilots who turned out to be assassins. He had disabled the autopilot and there was a bomb in the cargo hold, there was nothing left to do but parachute out and all the while Q was naked with 007’s cock deep inside of him. ‘I do what I have to do for my Queen and Country.’ He wrote again and sent it off. 

He sighed and decided to head home after a long day; James was still out of the country avoiding M, leaving poor Q to deal with the frustrated man. “Hey Q have you seen 006?” Moneypenny asked as she caught up with him. Pushing his glasses up his nose the dark haired man shook his head while trying putting his personal laptop into his bag.  
“No sorry, I haven’t seen him in days.” He tells her. A smile grew on her face as he looked at him this made Q frown at her. “Is there something else you wanted?”   
“Yes, 007 have filed his report about Hong Kong and about the plane crash.” Q swallowed a lump in his throat “It seems you two had a good night.” Q blushes and pulls his coat around him tighter.   
“I had a job to do.” He tells her  
“I’m sure.” She chuckles “Anyhow if you see 006 tell him M is looking for him.” She turns and walks 

He walked up the step to his apartment his keys in his hand he stopped when he notices a man slumped by his front door. He frowned as he took a step closer to his door his other hand in his pocket touching his mobile as he walks up to the man. He readies keys to scratch, gouge even blind if needs are …where the hell is James when I need him?…he thinks as the man at the door looks up at him “Fuck Alec.” Q hisses as the man stood up. “I could have killed you.” He tells him holding up his keys.   
“I’m sure you could rip a man’s throat out lovely with your keys.” He said with a raised eyebrow as he watched the tech wizard sigh as he moved closer to his apartment.   
“You know M is looking for you.” He tells him as he spots a black eye and busted lip on the man; he turns fully to look at him and then reaches up to cup Alec’s face “What have you been doing to yourself?” He whispered as he brushes his thumb across the cuts cheek.   
“You know me.” He smiled tightly as the dark-haired Quartermaster unlocked his door and let them both in.

Alec half expected wires and computer monitors everywhere but no it was a very modest apartment. “Take your hoodie and shirt off and let’s see the damage,” Q tells him, as he greeted his two cats as he walks into another room. Alec smirked as he pulled his hoodie and shirt off and sat on the stool and watching the two cats stare at him. “So what happens?” He asked from the other room.   
“Some Russian.” He tells Q, as he sees him walk back into the room. 

He stopped and blinked at the agent and bites his bottom lip as he takes in his torso “Russian?” He asked as he walked over to him and places a first aid kit on the kitchen counter.   
“Yeah, you know what they are like.” He winces as Q touches a cut on the 006’s side.  
“This is shallow but it will still need stitching, you should go to medical.” He says softly as he cleaned the blood from around the area.   
“No, then I have to explain how it happens.” He watches as Q sighs and looks up at him “I’m not going in.” He grins   
“Fine, I will patch you up.” He sighs, as he finishes cleaning the smaller cuts. It didn’t take Q long to stitch Alec up, all the while the man was quiet and didn’t flinch as the needle touched his skin. Q had gotten used to patch people up, 007 often drops by for a fix up rather than going to medical. All the Double 0’s have this loathing for the Doctors of medicine and do their best to avoid them if possible.

Once 006 was fixed up Q went to the kitchen to wash his hands, his fingers slightly trembled as he scrubbed them. “Now I know why James comes here for his treatments.” Alec chuckled as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen. Q sighs and looks around at him and notices how close he has gotten and it made him swallow a lump in his throat.   
“I-If you want to use my shower, it’s through the bedroom.” He tells him, as the tall man stood close placing his hands on his hips.   
“Only if you join me.” He grinned “Quincey.” Q’s eyes widen as he looks back at the brown-haired man.   
“You’ve been through my file?” Q asked, with a frown  
“No, I saw the bill on the table by the front door.” Alec chuckled, as he pulled Q into his arms and kissed him.


End file.
